To You, I Belong
by Majin Videl
Summary: Goten/Valise. Goten proposes to Valise, will she say yes? -What happened between chapters 6&7 of Soldier's Creeed...standalone chapter; oneshot-


An: I got this really crazy idea to do this. A lot of people asked me what happened between chapters six and seven of Soldier's creed, so here it is. I didn't feel like explaining it in the story, and it made a nice one shot, so here ya go.

**To You, I Belong**

Do you ever wonder what goes through the mind of an easily excitable teenager who is in love with his girlfriend? It was hard not to question anything that came out of the mind of Son Goten, but even as he sat in the middle of Hal-Mart, Goten knew for certain that he wanted to be with Valise. How would he even ask her? Many thoughts raced through his mind, a considerable amount about food, but one popped into his mind and hung there like a moth and a lantern.

As Valise changed into a pink sundress with orange flowers sporadically designed on it, he waited patiently outside the dressing room on one knee. In his hand he held the box that would change their lives forever. The ring was very cheap, but it wouldn't be the one he used for her, of course. This was a temporary solution to a permanent problem. He wanted to be with her, it was the only thing he was sure of.

"Goten, I don't know about this dress…I don't think pink is my color," She said as she adored her figure in the mirror. She turned every which way, observing her petite frame, but nothing really seemed to accent her figure. Sighing, she stepped out, staring at her pink gladiator sandals. "I don't know, it doesn't see—" Seeing Goten on his knees, her eyes widened as she tried to dart back into the dressing room.

"Valise…please say you'll marry me…I don't know much, but I know that I want to be with you. I'm positive." Goten waited, holding the ring in place, not minding the gather of people around them. Something about this proposal seemed right, weather or not it was in the middle of a store, and Valise felt the same way.

"I…Goten, people are watching." She peered through the crowd, hoping no one knew them. Of course it would be their luck that one black afro could be seen right in the front of the whole damn show. Closing her eyes tightly, she stared at Goten with honey orbs when she opened them again. "Not here, please…please, not here."

Goten sighed and shook his hand, emphasizing that he'd been waiting a while. He held the ring closer to her, biting down hard on his lip. "Valise, this is the only thing I've ever wanted in my life. I'm sure of it. I could do a lot of stupid things, but you're the one thing I know I'll always want."

Valise turned away, stomping back into the dressing room. The gathering of women and children resounded a displeased 'aww', in pity of poor Goten. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Valise appeared from the dressing room and tackled him down. "I'll marry you, Goten. I swear by it!"

* * *

Sitting on a bench in the park, Valise played with some roses that Goten had given her for their one year anniversary. She stared at the flowers, then turned back to him and smiled wide. "Goten, did I ever tell you why I said yes?"

Goten shook his head slowly as he stared her in the eyes. He'd never get tired of her handsome brown eyes. Smiling wide, he took her hand and kissed it gently. "I have a feeling you're going to tell me."

"I called for you, you were there…" She paused and took a deep breath, humming softly. "Whenever dark turns to night…and all the dreams sing their song. In the daylight forever…to you, I belong."

Goten blinked, looking at her curiously. He'd never heard such things from a woman before. Smiling a little wider, he kissed her softly on the lips. "What does that mean?"

"It's a song," She said staring at the flowers again. "It was playing the first time we met, and I knew that from that day on, I'd think of you when I heard it. I attributed it to you, since you were the one I love. You were always there to help me, every time I needed it…even when I didn't. I knew I could always rely on you. To know that I am the first person you will come running to save; that makes me feel wonderful."

* * *

:O It sucks.

I know.

But I like it.

xD

And I 3 this song.

OMG I will always love that song.

Look it up…it's got powerful words…


End file.
